A Love-Hate Relationship
by pinkkoala213
Summary: All of Crystal's problems seem to be pointing at a certain friend of hers...named Gold. Mangaquestshipping Oneshot! Review!


Hey guys! I felt like writing something, and this is what I came up with in an hour :) Hope you enjoy! Review&CC!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES/MANGA/SPECIAL.**

Crystal stumbled into her classroom, just in time. She turned around and glared at a blonde haired girl who stood just outside the door; the one who had just tripped her. Blondie glared back, before running back to class._ That's the fifth one today! _Crystal thought angrily. She walked in and took her usual seat by the window, just as the tardy bell rang.

"Hello, class," their teacher greeted. "Good afternoon, Ms. Mary." the class replied obediently. "As you know, our test on region history is today. But before we begin, please check over last night's homework with the answer keys on your desk." Ms. Mary spoke. "You all have five minutes." she added, and sat at her desk.

Crystal took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was having a long week with all these girls bothering her. She quickly glanced over the answer key and her paper, and put them aside once seeing that she got 100%. When she picked up the answer key, she saw a folded up paper under it. Curious, she picked up the note and opened it.

DEAR CRYSTAL,

WATCH YOUR BACK, GIRL. YOU ASKED FOR HELL, AND HELL IS COMING.

Crystal's eyes widened at the note. She tried not to make angry noises as she crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage bin in front of her. She knew what it had to do with, too. Apparently there was a rumor going around that Gold thought she was pretty. She might have been flattered, if the simple comment didn't receive as much attention as it was. _We're in freaking high school, _she thought,_ will they stop acting like little middle schoolers?!_

Five minutes had gone by, and Ms. Mary collected their homework and answer keys in exchange for the tests. "You have the rest of the hour." the teacher reminded them, and sat at her desk. Silence took over the classroom.

_Hey, this is pretty easy!_ Crystal thought to herself. She breezed through the packet, making sure to thoroughly answer all the questions. She was on the last page, until a distant shouting was heard out the window. Crystal looked up from her test and past the glass square beside her desk. Her eyes fell on a large crowd, gathered below in the courtyard. There was someone in the center-her annoyance grew when she saw that it was Gold. _Okay, don't mind it...concentrate!_ she told herself.

She brought her attention back to her test, and answered three more questions until another cheer from the crowd was heard. She looked over, and saw him standing triumphantly, as if he won a contest.

It was sad, really, that the only time she saw him was staring out this window. The time when she had history class, and he had study hall. But, because he was one of the successful people in the school (like Green and Red), he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. And that included going outside.

She turned back to her test. _God, he is annoying!_ she thought. Why did he want attention, all the time? She got his attention too, and also his fangirls'. _Especially_ from his fangirls. Almost always, she was the one receiving the death glares, angry notes, and pointless threats.

While checking over her answers, her dislike for the boy had increased a huge amount. It seemed that all the problems she had had recently were because of him! For one, the A- she got on the math exam. She would have been able to study well, if her calculator and textbook hadn't been stolen by those girls! Another one was her lunchless lunch hour. If they hadn't taken her food, then she wouldn't have to spend all lunch hour trying to find it and eating during class. And the trip to the principal's office? That wouldn't have happened if one of them didn't write death threats to her on the bathroom wall.

Her pencil tip snapped at all the instances she was faced in a week. Why was she still friends with him? She hated being associated with Gold, even if she did like him a little. It's not like she even hated it, really. She just hated the things that came _with_ it._ I need to tell him I can't be friends with him anymore. It's only making me worse!_

Just then, a thud was heard through the quiet classroom. Crystal jumped up in surprise and looked out the window, in time to see the a small pebble bounce back off it. She and her classmates stood up and crowded around the frame, itching to see what was going on.

On the ground, two floors below, was Gold. He was holding two big, brightly colored signs. "CRYSTAL! HELP ME WITH HOMEWORK TODAY?" it read. A gasp escaped from all the girls around her who were reading it. Crystal smiled, all her previous emotions disappearing. _I'll stop talking to him._ she thought while nodding eagerly to him. _Starting next week._


End file.
